


Раз-два-три

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki





	

Они встречаются – конечно же, совершенно случайно – в дешёвой забегаловке на окраине Эдо. Гинтоки сразу узнаёт его – сквозь плотное кимоно, под намотанным по самые уши шарфом. Смотрит на привычные движения рук, головы и улыбается едва заметно, чтобы в случае чего можно было тут же ухмыльнуться. Он не хочет, чтобы Такасуги думал, будто их встреча может его обрадовать. Всё дело в том, что он и сам не уверен, что думает по этому поводу.  
– С деньгами совсем плохо? Не можешь себе позволить даже ту дрянь, что наливают у тебя рядом с домом?  
Голос у Такасуги хриплый, а от одежды пахнет табаком и снегом, и Гинтоки опускает голову, чтобы не потянуться навстречу, не ткнуться носом в плечо.  
– Я хотя бы не скрываю своё бедственное положение, а вот тебя, кажется, уже и с корабля выгнали. Бедняжка Матако не приютила на своей груди?  
– Тебя интересует грудь Матако?  
Гинтоки качает головой и разворачивается лицом к барной стойке, цепляясь каблуками за перекладину. Ему следовало выпить гораздо больше перед их встречей, потому что сейчас он чувствует себя лет на двадцать моложе и на все сто глупее.  
– Может, ты просто преследуешь меня? Мало мне одного сталкера, теперь вас будет двое? Организуете клуб, построите уютное гнёздышко на чердаке моего дома?  
– Это не твой дом, – зло скалится Такасуги и щелкает пальцами, подзывая бармена.  
– Ну, знаешь, дом там, где твоё сердце. Где твоё сердце, Такасуги? Или его забрала Снежная Королева?  
– В отличие от тебя я не увлекаюсь детской литературой, и сердце моё в груди, как и прочие органы.  
Гинтоки неосознанно тянется рукой к груди, касается пальцами рёбер, даже сквозь одежду чувствуя жар. Бывали моменты, когда он совершенно забывал про почти выцветшие буквы на коже, бывали моменты, когда только они помогали ему дышать и жить дальше, потому что он обещал.  
Между ними воцаряется тишина – и Гинтоки неловко крутит в руке пустую пиалу. Молчать рядом с Такасуги так нормально, что это напрягает.  
– Ты знаешь обычно люди празднуют Рождество в кругу близких, – тихо говорит Такасуги, разливая сакэ им обоим.  
– И что же, в целом мире не оказалось никого ближе, чем этот старик? – Гинтоки почти смеётся, глядя на отражение бармена в зеркале над баром. В волосах Такасуги рождественские огоньки бликуют так часто, что становится больно глазам, и Гинтоки отводит взгляд, пьёт до дна и наигранно неловко толкает Такасуги плечом.  
– Сиди спокойнее, а то этот старик вышвырнет тебя из бара за непристойное поведение. Не очень хочу встречать Рождество на улице.  
– Так ты пойдёшь со мной, если меня вышвырнут? – Гинтоки подпирает щёку рукой и расплывается в довольной улыбке. – Это так самоотверженно с твоей стороны.  
Он ловит кулак прямо перед своим носом и недовольно цокает, качая головой.  
– За драку нас выставят ещё быстрее, я точно тебе говорю.  
Такасуги щурит глаз, но руку не убирает, выворачивается и перехватывает запястье Гинтоки.  
– Ты знаешь, раз уж мы с тобой до сих пор одноклассники, я думаю, нам стоит обсудить один очень важный вопрос, – Такасуги так резко перескакивает на другую тему, что Гинтоки давится недопитым сакэ. Свести всё в шутку ему мешают пальцы Такасуги – горячие, сухие. Он нагло ухмыляется и гладит большим пальцем основание ладони.  
Щёки начинают гореть, и Гинтоки очень надеется, что Такасуги спишет румянец на алкоголь, он и сам себя убеждает, что всё дело в наполовину пустой бутылке. Или наполовину полной – стоит быть оптимистом.  
Такасуги придвигается ближе, касается коленом бедра Гинтоки и, склонив голову, шепчет куда-то в ключицы, вызывая рой мурашек по всему телу:  
– Ты же знаешь, о чём я хочу спросить. Знаешь, потому что и сам хочешь, Гинтоки.  
– Мало того, что сталкер, так ещё и с прибабахом. Любишь загадывать загадки? Я должен отгадать все три, чтобы ты разрешил мне продолжить свой путь?  
Такасуги вздыхает и отстраняется, чтобы налить себе ещё выпить. Холод накрывает Гинтоки с головой – по бедру, по запястью, по ключицам, тащит сквозняком под кимоно и давит на грудь. Гинтоки едва сдерживается, чтобы не провести по скуле Такасуги рукой. Сам того не осознавая, он комкает кимоно в кулаке и нервно дёргает пяткой, останавливая себя в шаге от очередной ошибки.  
– Хорошо, ты выиграл. Но это не совсем подходящее место для подобного рода вопросов, – Гинтоки хмурится и хватает недопитую бутылку – ему совершенно точно нужно отключить мозги и как можно скорее.  
– У меня как раз неподалеку есть явочная квартира. Хорошо, что сегодня там пусто, – шёпот Такасуги такой же сухой и горячий, как его руки.

。。。

Гинтоки прижимается спиной к стене и, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, обхватывает руками живот. Всё вокруг засыпано снегом, и Такасуги, сидящий на корточках рядом, похож на оживший сугроб. Гинтоки тянется рукой, смахивает снежную шапку у него с волос и довольно улыбается.  
– Ну что, сто девяносто два – сто девяносто?  
Такасуги зло косится исподлобья и встряхивается, как собака, нервно дёргает рукава, в которые тоже наверняка набился снег, и пихает Гинтоки в бок.  
– Обломись, ничья.  
– Да ну сейчас же! Я выиграл! – Гинтоки ликующе вспахивает носком сапога снег, не рассчитав, скользит вперёд, нелепо машет руками и, схватившись за плечо Такасуги, тащит его за собой.  
Они летят на землю, и сердце в груди у Гинтоки колотится быстро-быстро, как насаженная на булавку огромная бабочка.  
Пока небо с землёй сменяют друг друга в головокружительной пляске – они кубарем катятся вниз по склону к роще из промерзших чёрных деревьев – Гинтоки успевает локтем заехать Такасуги под ребра, получить подбородком по носу, лихо сплюнуть кровавую слюну куда-то в сторону, почти в глаза Такасуги, но мимо. Он кажется и не осознаёт, что они цепляются друг за друга, будто тонут, хватают не глядя – кимоно, рука, зарыться пальцами в волосы. Лишь бы не порознь.  
Когда полёт замедляется, Гинтоки прижимает язык к нёбу и сглатывает тающий на губах снег. С Такасуги так привычен вкус крови, что кажется, это и есть его собственный вкус.  
Такасуги сидит сверху, прижимается разбитыми губами к щеке Гинтоки. Они замирают всего на пару мгновений, но Гинтоки, даже насквозь продрогнув, не ощущая пальцев на руках и ногах, синяков и ссадин по всему телу, чувствует улыбку Такасуги.  
– Зура заставит нас выпить как минимум по литру горячего бульона, – шепчет Такасуги.  
Гинтоки плевать и на Зуру, и на карканье ворон, он осторожно кладёт руки Такасуги на талию и закрывает глаза, слушая дыхание и улыбку.  
Последнее время им совсем не до того: у Такасуги свой отряд, а Гинтоки как белое знамя войны, и у них нет времени, совсем нет времени, оно тает быстрее, чем снег пропитанный их смешавшейся кровью.  
– Ты знаешь, мне тут принесли трофейный кодировщик, последняя модель, – хрипло на выдохе тянет Такасуги, касается горячими губами виска, совсем целомудренно – лба. Гинтоки даже прикрывает глаза и выдыхает расслабленно, водит согревшимися пальцами по рёбрам и слишком поздно замечает чуждое прикосновение холодного металла к коже.  
– Почти как шейдер, только работает без красок. Говорят, они так рабов метят, – у Такасуги шальной взгляд и ярко-красные губы. Гинтоки хочет что-то возразить, когда раздается тонкий пронзительный свист, и первая линия ложится на кожу.  
Это чертовски больно – кодировщик выжигает по коже, по мясу, царапает кости, пульсируя на раз-два-три, и Гинтоки скрипит зубами, кричит, захлёбывается криком, когда Такасуги накрывает его губы своими. Под веками горячо и мокро, и губы Такасуги горячие и мокрые от снега, крови, слюны, и Гинтоки теряет счёт времени, которого и так совсем нет, впивается пальцами в бока Такасуги.  
– Вот и всё, – бормочет Такасуги, и Гинтоки тонет в его жадном, почти безумном взгляде. Его самого накрывает тем же самым – диким и безудержным, и пульсирующее на груди раз-два-три подталкивает его вперёд, заставляет перевернуться и выхватить кодировщик. Тяжёлый, похожий на пистолет, он послушно ложится в руку, и Гинтоки не отдаёт себе отчёта в том, как дуреет при мысли о чёрных чётких линиях на груди Такасуги. Он видит их ещё до того, как начинает писать, видит в глазах Такасуги – широко распахнутых безумием зелёных болотах. В голове слишком много романтической чепухи из всех тех книг, которые таскает своим любовницам Зура, и которые Гинтоки в тайне от всех читает в туалете.  
Он ловит крик Такасуги на излёте, глотает его вдох и вталкивает выдохом прямо в грудь. Считает раз-два-три и царапает кодировщиком прямо по воспалённой коже. Ему так хочется крови, он готов разорвать Такасуги на части, чтобы взглянуть на его сердце, на чёрные прямые линии, пересекающие алую плоть.  
– Ты грёбаный садист, – шипит Такасуги и отталкивает его руку, переворачивается и вжимается грудью в снег, жмурится и шипит сквозь зубы.  
– Просто ты слабак, – Гинтоки не уверен, что сказал это вслух, в горле так сухо, так вязко, а он не может оторвать ладонь от вспухших чёрных штрихов.

。。。

Фейерверки за окном взрываются один за другим, и Гинтоки уже минут десять не знает, куда деть руки, поэтому бутылка почти опустела. Они с Такасуги сидят у самого окна, и жёлтые, красные, синие огни тенями ложатся на лица, вытягивают ресницы и делают глаз Такасуги таким тёмным, что Гинтоки начинает бояться, как бы весь Такасуги не растаял в этой тьме.  
– Полагаю, если я не начну, то мы так и разойдёмся, будто ничего и не было, да? – Такасуги откладывает кисэру в сторону и нерешительно касается плеча. Гинтоки со свистом втягивает в себя воздух и неотрывно смотрит в окно – на противоположной крыше обнимается какая-то парочка и жизненно важно не упустить момент, когда они поцелуются.  
Ра-два-три – частит пульс.  
– Смотри.  
«Белый» на груди Такасуги поблёк, некоторые линии почти исчезли – впрочем, нельзя винить кодировщик, ведь надписи положено обновлять хотя бы раз в десять лет – и Гинтоки забывает, напрочь забывает, какой сейчас год и почему Такасуги смотрит на него одним глазом, потому что ничего не было, никогда и ничего не было, кроме них двоих.  
Вселенная схлопывается с таким оглушительным «чпок», что хочется зажать руками уши, но он не может, он ведь обещал.  
Такасуги смотрит на оставленный своей рукой «Чёрный», рассечённый пополам шрамом, и пальцы у него чуть шершавые и горячие, когда он касается груди Гинтоки.  
– Ты знаешь, мне тут Сакамото передал целую партию обновлённых кодировщиков. Они, конечно, были для моих знакомых, но один я с тех пор ношу с собой как образец.  
Гинтоки ложится на пол, держится за плечи Такасуги, чтобы не так сильно хотелось рвануть к двери и сбежать ко всем чертям. И на раз-два-три Такасуги обводит языком на память каждую чёрточку, соединяет линии иероглифа воедино, а Гинтоки хочет кричать в голос, потому что это почти так же больно, как тогда. Он делает глубокий вдох и спустя пару секунд расслабленно выдыхает, потому что всё наконец-то правильно.


End file.
